1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to magnets used to gather metal objects and in particular a magnetic metal object retriever with cover used to pick up various items such as nails, screws, nuts, bolts and easily remove such items from the magnetic metal object retriever by simply removing a cover that is attached to the magnet that is in the head end of the magnetic metal object retriever 10.
2. Description of Prior Art
Magnets are often used to attract certain objects from various places or to hold objects in a specific place. Often the magnets are small enough to be hand-held and require no covering or handle to be used such as by children in science class. Also, magnets are used by people in the construction industry to pick up extraneous nails and screws from shop floors or around the perimeter of houses that have been newly roofed. Magnets are also used in various machines to separate out metal objects from various mediums. However, in all the aforementioned uses the metal objects must at some point be removed from the retrieving magnet. This can be a laborious process as well as harmful if the objects are sharp and pointed. Also, simply holding the magnet in the user's hands limits the places the magnet can be placed to attract such metal objects to within reaching distance of the user.
The present invention solves the previously cited problems and others inherent in the art by providing a magnet being a part of a head end which is connected to an extendible handle for placing the magnet in difficult and hard to reach places. Also a cover is provided to cover the head end which can easily be removed thereby easily removing any metal items that are attracted to the magnet and resting against the cover.